traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Trauma Center: Second Opinion
Trauma Center: Second Opinion, released in Japan as Caduceus Z: Two Super Surgical Operations (カドゥケウスZ 2つの超執刀), is the second game in the Trauma Center series. The first series installment released on Wii, it was a launch title for the system in North America and Japan, and made full use of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk attachment. This game is a remake of Under the Knife for the DS, with updated graphics and mechanics created especially to take advantage of the Wii's functionality. Once again, players take control of Dr. Derek Stiles and a new doctor named Nozomi Weaver . Dr. Weaver also has the ability to utilize the Healing Touch, although her ability differs slightly to Derek's. The game also features more voice acting than the original, including speech from the two main characters as well as from the side characters. Plot Up to Chapter 5 of Derek's missions, much of the story remains the same as the Under the Knife, although the original Chapter 6 is skipped and shortened into a condensed summary (no Sinner operations, for example). As Derek's story's progresses, Naomi's missions are unlocked. During her missions, it is revealed that she was working for Delphi, who knew of her Healing Touch and was using it for their own purposes. Naomi remains mostly unaware of the circumstances of Delphi until just before the raid, and also places their operation in danger at one point by insisting on performing surgery on a reporter who was wounded in a car accident after chasing down Naomi and a Delphi operative. Just before their headquarters are discovered by Caduceus, Naomi escapes with a Savato sample which she plans to use as a bargaining chip. After Derek's Chapter 5 and Naomi's missions are cleared, Chapter 6 is unlocked. The plot of the chapter takes place at Caduceus Europe, where Derek and Angie have been invited to provide assistance to Dr. Hoffman, attending a conference held under near-total secrecy. There, Derek meets Naomi, who is now using her original name of "Dr. Kimishima" after being granted amnesty in Europe, along with another doctor called Owen. Dr. Miller tells Derek about the Z-Cells, which are fruit of their research on GUILT in order to find a way to use it to help people. After Derek eliminates a stronger strain of Tetarti, he becomes infected with Kyriaki and Paraskevi, which leaves Naomi to operate on Derek. During his recovery, Dr. Miller shows Derek their "big secret" - that the Z-Cells are directly taken from Adam's body, which they took during the raid on Delphi's ship. During the scheduled conference where Dr. Owen explains how a patient has recovered from a wound after a Z-Cell injection, Naomi expresses her doubts, claiming that GUILT was created to kill people, and could never be used to save them. :"Professor Blackwell told that it was impossible to control this monster. He researched [Savato], created it, and he was even afraid of it. I don't care about how much research they've done with these Z-Cells. If GUILT is involved, it's going to backfire." Soon after the apparently cured patient relapses and falls ill, his blood spraying all over the conference room, infecting many people with various GUILT. Dr. Hoffman leaves with Dr. Miller to get more Z-Cells to help treat the infected. After Derek and Naomi deal with the infected attendees, Owen tries to escape and reveals that he was working for Delphi. Dr. Miller orders him to be stripped of his rank and taken away. Shortly after, an accident occurs at the lab where Adam is held, and it is revealed that Dr. Hoffman was infected with Mutated Savato. Working together and utilizing their Healing Touches, Derek and Naomi successfully operate to remove the GUILT. Afterwards, Caduceus International proposes a treaty to deal with GUILT research, which is quickly ratified. It is then mentioned that Derek and Angie are to be assigned to northern Afghanistan - though Tyler, talking to Leslie and Stephen, claims that both Derek and Angie deserve a long holiday as they did not have much time to spend together alone. Naomi reveals that she cannot leave Europe without facing criminal charges for her work with Delphi, and parts ways with Derek. Finally, additional challenges called the X missions are unlocked for the player. They have no specific plot attached to them, and are simply highly challenging versions of the GUILT featured in the main game. Characters Main *'Derek Stiles': The playable surgeon of the game who possesses the Healing Touch. He was eventually transferred to Caduceus after saving a victim from GUILT. *'Angela "Angie" Thompson': A forceful and passionate nurse who serves as the main assistant of the game. Alongside Derek, she transferred to Caduceus. *'Naomi Kimishima': A disgraced Japanese doctor working in America under the name 'Nozomi Weaver', Naomi was hired by Delphi after being disbarred from operating in Japan. Gameplay Changes * All characters receive updated artwork and portrays, featuring a new art style from Doi Masayuki. * The Miss Limit is replaced with a Chain system, and by extension, getting a chain of a certain length or longer would allow the player to gain parts of the Special Bonuses. Special Bonus criteria are also evaluated during the results screen, letting the player know what they missed out on for the higher grades. * A skip function is also present in operations, allowing the player to perform with minimal hindrance from mid-operation dialogue. * Story progression now consists of a menu where the player can go back and visit previous chapters or replay certain operations, compared to the strictly linear progression in Under the Knife. * Difficulty levels are introduced, each of them posing a different degree of challenge to the player in terms of rank criteria and stability of patients; XS ranks are also available on Hard and Extreme modes for the highly proficient to pursue. It is likely that these were introduced in response to the high difficulty of the DS predecessor. Gallery Trauma Center - Second Opinion.png|US box art Second Opinion (JP).jpg|JP box art Second Opinion (EU).jpg|EU box art Trivia External links *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (English) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion compiled reviews at Gamerankings.com *[http://revolution.ign.com/objects/815/815016.html Trauma Center: Second Opinion] at IGN *[http://www.gamespot.com/wii/adventure/traumacentersecondopinion/index.html?q=trauma%20center Trauma Center: Second Opinion ]at Gamespot * Wikipedia Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Games